


Face to Face

by Pandaikon0980



Category: Geek & Sundry, Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaikon0980/pseuds/Pandaikon0980
Summary: Kayden wasn't avoiding anyone, or so he tells himself, so why was he surprised to see Tanner out of the blue one day.Set in the fall after their first camping trip.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame. I had no clue what to call this until the Siouxsie and the Banshees song of the same name on and I thought it kinda, sorta, not really worked.
> 
> This whole thing is completely unmodded, so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. (EDIT: Fixed a couple little goofs I noticed. *facepalm*)
> 
> I'm hoping that I didn't ramble too much, as I'm prone to do, and that this makes sense to anyone who reads it. I've always written how I talk and I don't always realize when I've lost people along the way.

He could still feel it.

As much as he self-medicated with whatever he got his hands on ( _No more LSD, though. Just...no._ ) he could still feel the slick blood from that **thing**  on his hands, the taste of copper thick in his mouth, the burns on his forearms that he absentmindedly itched at. He'd taken to wearing long sleeves at all times now. The piteous side glances and contemptuous glares from assholes that didn't know a fucking thing about him were going to drive him mental.

It was the same kind of look that Tanner was giving him from across the street right now.

Kayden hadn't been **actively** ignoring the others ( _That's my fucking story and I'm sticking to it._ ) but he hadn't exactly been seeking them out, either.

Darby and Raina had both tried to contact him a time or two, but he hadn't been available to talk at the moment. They quickly stopped trying and he was fine with that. ( _Liar._ )

Sat called occasionally, but what had once been easy conversation had become strained with things both said and unsaid. Their calls usually ended in half-hearted promises to meet up that would never actually happen. ( _Way to be a fucking coward._ )

Tanner **never**  tried to call him and he was fine with that. Stuck up asshole wanted to think that he'd waste the few drugs he had on destroying their friendship, then who needed him? He'd never quite fit in with everyone anyway. ( _Still talking about Tanner or yourself?_ )

Minding his own business walking down the deserted sidewalk, Kayden hadn't really known why he happened to glance over to the other side of the street. Seeing Tanner standing there gawking at him, camera halfway up to his face made him pause, his usual smirk taking a half second too long to slide into place.

Without thinking, he made his way across the street, not even bothering to acknowledge the lone car that had ( _Of course._ ) chosen that exact moment to drive down the road. The sound of a blaring horn and spinning tires didn't even register as Kayden came to a stop in from of the other boy. Tanner managed to look at once scared and pissed off at Kayden's latest stunt, though to be fair, most things Kayden did tend to get that reaction, "Jesus, Kayden, are you **trying** to fucking kill yourself?!"

With a huffed laugh Kayden drawled, "Maybe, though I must be pretty shit at dying if I'm still here, huh?"

Tanner's mouth worked silently once, twice, clearly wanting to say something before changing his mind, "What are you even doing here?"

Kayden had to laugh at that, the chuckle bubbling up from his throat making the other boy pale briefly, "Could ask the same of you, Mr. Photographer. Tryin' to snap some pictures of me secretly like a creep?" Riling up Tanner had always been fun, but after that camping trip, it seemed as though it was easier than ever before.

"I wasn't trying to take pictures of you, jerk," indignance bled through Tanner's words even as color flared in his cheeks. ( _Interesting..._ ) "Not that it's any of your damned business anyway."

Laughing even louder, Kayden pulled his flask from his coat pocket, taking a swig before offering it out to Tanner, half genuinely, half yanking his chain. Tanner went from a near blush to red in the face furious in a split second. Before Kayden knew it, the other boy had him pressed up against the wall, his voice a low hiss even though there was no one else around to hear them, "You think you're being fucking **funny**?"

"Fuck me! You've gotta relax, man, or you're gonna work that stick farther up your ass."

Camera clenched in his left hand, Tanner jabbed Kayden in the chest with the right, punctuating his words, "Don't think for one **second** I don't know what you did to all of us, Kayden. Just fucking admit it!"

In his anger, Tanner had crowded in closer to Kayden, their chests pressing tightly against each other, the warmth of their bodies bleeding together. Kayden let his heavily lined eyes flicker from Tanner's, down to his lips then up again. A wolflike grin pulled his mouth wider, "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you didn't have to pull the self-righteous anger bit?" Grabbing hold of Tanner's jacket, he pulled him in even closer, rolling his hips forward with an arched eyebrow, "Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

Tanner rapidly went from anger to confusion in the blink of an eye, mouth falling open as he sputtered, "W-What...?! No, I-I don-..." But he hadn't pulled away.

It was a shitty thing to do, ( _I know this, really._ ) but fuck if he cared at the moment as he captured Tanner's mouth with his own, feeling his slightly chapped lips pressed against Tanner's softer ones. Shifting his body slightly, he pressed his thigh tightly against Tanner's groin, pleased to find that he was more into it than his weak protest suggested.

Tanner had stiffened with a curse cut short, his free hand fisting into Kayden's shirt, but instead of pulling back he moved aggressively, grinding himself against Kayden's leg. He let all his pent up frustration out on Kayden, tasting the whiskey on his tongue and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

It was the unmistakable taste of copper in his mouth that had him snapping out of the 'spell' Kayden had managed to put on him. Yanking his head back as if burned, he looked hard at Kayden, at the line of blood slowly oozing from his lip even as the other boy smugly grinned at him, slightly out of breath, "If I'd known that was your thing, I might've come to you sooner, Tanner."

Panting, Tanner staggered back several steps, Kayden's hands falling away from him without protest, leaving him to look debauched against the wall. Pulling out his flask once more, he held it up in silent cheers before downing another mouthful, wincing slightly as the liquor burned against his bitten lip. Returning it to his pocket, he pushed away from the wall, still grinning cockily, "Got things to do, but you know where to find me if you ever wanna go at Round 2." He began to make his way back across the street, his low snickering sounding impossibly loud in the empty area.

It was a full minute before he heard Tanner's strained voice behind him, yelling at him, "You're fucked in the head, Kayden!"

( _Tell me something I don't already fucking know..._ ) Without turning around, he flipped Tanner the bird before wagging his fingers at him in goodbye.

...

He could still feel it.

But at least for now the blood was his own, the heat he felt wasn't from a fire but still threatening to burn him.

But it would fade.

And it would never happen again.

This wasn't a fucking fairy tale, after all...

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this, congrats!
> 
> I really didn't have any clear plan in place, I just let my thoughts about these two disaster boys flow and attempt to put them into some semblance of a narrative.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
